unicorn_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jabello
Jabello or Jib-Jab as it was called, was the name coined by Sean for a well-known vegetative matter that was often smoked as a past-time. The Unicorn Warriors whilst originally cautious of this substance would in later years come take affection to Jabello for the vivid and relaxing qualities it offered. Origin James and Ibz went to Dickshard's birthday party to enjoy a few beers and past around banter - later little did they know they would be passing around fat ones. It was at this point they knew they had found a new and exciting pastime to share with the rest of the Unicorn Warriors. Whilst the term Jabello itself isn't exactly accurate in origin, it was first said by Sean around 2012 when began to participate in this activity. As Sean become heavily more and more accustomed to Jabello, he would often make this his everyday pastime to look forward to which was a tough time for the Unicorn Warriors when Sean would turn up to every occasion stoned out of his mind. This began to take a unfortunate toll on his mental and emotional health which as remains to this day, little is known about the longer term damage caused. This consequence resulted in him being known as a 'Jibber-Jabber', which is the term used to describe a person in a similar state as a result of smoking Jabello. Notable Events Raphael's Comatose - One evening in Sean's old house that started with a routine purchase of a £20 extra strong Jabello and then a standard venture in his garden where we gather and take turns to toke on the Jabello. This had been done many times in the past, however James had noticed that Raphael wasn't inhaling the Jabello properly. Therefore he directed Raph to inhale the smoke the right way which would prove a terrible decision. Minutes later when the warriors would slump onto the sofa to watch TV in their state of numbed consciousness, Raphael exclaimed he didn't feel too well; however everybody else in their state remained oblivious to this comment. Within seconds Raphael would bolt forwards vomiting up a thick, beige coloured sludge which resembled pieces of chicken and mayonnaise onto Sean's prized albeit worn and blackened carpet. Sean instantly entered into a state of shock and desperation to clear this up, charging towards the kitchen for a pair of washing up gloves and a soapy brush. Upon return and looking like a transgender Spanish maid Sean preceded to clean up this vomit - at points asking the rest of the warriors to assist him, but was returned with responses of "Yeahhhhhh....okay" from a half-conscious Ibz and hysterical laughter from James. Upon cleaning up this mess, Sean exclaimed he was finally done, however in a completely unexpected turn of events - Raphael would bolt forward again and vomit up yet more beige sludge. Sean looking exhausted and absolutely flabbergasted could not believe what was happening before his eyes. It was at this point James in another endless fit of laughter would poke a comatosed Raphael and attempt speak to him, but with minimal response apart from a groan and jittery hand. Raphael would recover dazed hours later and recall how he felt he was trapped in a nightmare and had accepted his fate that he would die UHHH--UHHHHHHH!!!! - ''An exclamation between the warriors after they would have Jabello to indicate how stoned they were. It can be also interpreted as a form of communication with many multi-faceted contexts such as agreeing with something, enjoying something, saying hello, saying goodbye etc. ''"Chicken's gold..........might be platinum" -'' From another glorious time in Sean's old house after smoking Jabello, once again the warriors were hungry and had bought frozen chicken from the god send shop of any stoner; Icelands. Whilst waiting for the chicken to cook, James in more uncontrollable laughter whipped out his mobile to film Raphael and Zain in the moment. Raphael speaking into the camera with a very Jabelloed grin on his face would have the following conversation. '''Raphael:' "You know chicken.......it don't look like...........gold..............................................might be platinum" James: "UUUHHHHHHH.......soooooo hiighh maaann" Raphael: "Whaatttt????? I'm drunk aren't I????".